New Fairy Adventures
by spkdog
Summary: A co-fiction by spkdog and Helia18.  We can't accurately tell you what it's about, because we don't even know yet! Click inside for more detail.  ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Okay! Welcome! I'm spkdog, as you may very well know. Helia18 and I decided to do a Winx Club co-fic (keep in mind that neither of us own winx). The thing with this co-fic is that with the way we're doing it, neither of us know what is going to happen. Now let me explain, the way that we're doing this is chapter-by-chapter alternating. I come up with all the odd chapers (1, 3, 5, 7, etc) and Helia18 comes up with all the even chapters (2, 4, 6, 8, etc). We don't have a set storyline because we're making it up as we go along. Now, this doesn't necessarily mean that I type all the odd's or that Helia18 types all the even's. If I have a super amazing chapter idea, but don't have a good way to type it up, then Helia18 can take the idea and type it up, but I get to change anything I want since my chapter, and vice versa. Make sense? Then without further adieu, chapter 1!

-Chapter 1-

Tecna was grading papers for the class she and her friends taught together at Alfea. She smiled as she got to Mida's assignment. Mida was the smartest student in the sophomore class. Straight A's, but lacking self confidence. Her roommate, Sophie, was a huge jerk, always degrading other girls.

Coincidentally, Sophie's paper happened to be next. Another B. Sophie almost always got B's; which was odd because Sophie seemed not to care about school at all.

Just then, Musa walked in. "Hey, Tec, we start class in five."

"Got it, I'll be there in a minute." Tecna replied. The rest of the assignments would just have to wait.

The winx stood at the front of the classroom as the students filed in. Sophie walked in with her honey blond hair that went a little bit past her shoulders and her violet/blue eyes; wearing her short purple tube top dress and purple strap heals.

Mida walked in behind Sophie with her long brown hair pulled into a low pony tail about hip length and huge black glasses over her hazel eyes; wearing a dark green sweatshirt over a white tee, dark green pants, and white sneakers. She was carrying Sophie's books as well as her own.

Tecna felt bad for Mida. No one took much notice of her except for Sophie, who only saw her as a servant. Unfortunately, Sophie wasn't doing anything that she could be reported for, so the Winx were totally powerless. Sophie could get away with treating Mida like garbage.

Class had to start sometime, so the winx began as soon as everyone took their seats. Even though Mida was exceptionally smart, she never answered a question out loud. She left that to other girls.

After class, Sophie and Mida were walking across the courtyard. Then, it struck. A demon-like monster that was pitch-black with huge muscles. It stood on two legs and had a head with only eyes on it. Glowing, red, evil eyes. It threw Sophie to the ground.

"You have to leave her alone." Mida said quietly, but angrily. She shot a green energy blast at it.

It grabbed the energy blast and intensified it, making it black. It sent the blast back at Mida. The blast hit her head on and she flew backwards.

The monster advanced closer, but then the words of downfall were spoken. "Winx Believix!" No enemy wants to hear those words, because certain doom is inevitable.

Bloom destroyed the monster in a single blast. "Are you girls okay?" Flora asked Sophie and Mida.

"I'm fine." Sophie said.

"Me to." said Mida.

...

"I saw what you did." Sophie told Mida. "Don't think this changes anything between us. Here's today's assignment." She placed her homework on Mida's desk. "Let's make it a C+ this time. We don't want it to be too obvious that you're doing all my work."

...

"What was that monster-thing about?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, and what did it want with Sophie and Mida?" Layla asked.

"I don't know." said Bloom. "But we had better keep an eye on them."

"I already do." said Tecna.

"Then keep it up." said Stella

-End of Chapter 1-

This chapter thought up by spkdog.

This chapter typed up by spkdog.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

Sophie walked into the living-room part of the dorm with Mida at her heels. Chillin' on the couches were the three other girls of their dorm: Spirit, Laikia, and Nythersa.

Spirit had long black hair that went down to her lower back and blue eyes. She wore a black tube-top, a black school-girl-like plaid skirt, and black ankle boots. She was stroking her black cat, Pharaoh.

Laikia had shoulder length midnight-blue hair and silver eyes. She wore an off-the-shoulder three quarter blue, body-hugging V-neck top, a frigid mini skirt, and black boots with belt buckles on them. Her wolf-like dog, Light, lay at her feet.

Nythersa had long dark brown hair in pigtails and small cat-like eyes. She wore a dark green tube-top, white jeans, and sneakers.

"I'm here; your lives all got better," Sophie announced.

"Hello Sophie, hello Mida!" Laikia greeted.

Mida squeaked a hello back.

"Greetings Mida, Sophie," said Spirit.

"Hi!" said Nythersa.

"I'm hungry. It takes plenty of energy to be this amazing!" Sophie explained vainly.

"We have the day off," Spirit said. "We could always go into Magix and grab a bite."

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" Laikia said. "What do you think, Mida?"

Mida nodded slightly.

"Then it's settled," Nythersa said. "Let's go!"

…...

The girls stepped off the bus and contemplated where to eat. They decided on a cute cafe on the corner.

"This place is definitely worthy of my awesomeness!" Sophie exclaimed. She raised her arms exuberantly as she spoke, and in the process, knocked over someone's drink. It fell all over the other customer's lap.

"Hey! Watch it!" the customer yelled. She had long dark red hair hair down to her lower back and glowing green eyes. She was wearing a long black dress with long sleeves.

She was sitting with two other girls. One girl had long black hair down to her middle back and icy blue eyes. She wore a purple tank-top, a black mini skirt, and black-band purple laced-up boots.

The other girl had just-under-shoulder-length black hair with bits of red in it in a pony tail, fringes down to the eyes, parted to the left. She also had blue eyes. She wore a midnight-blue hoodie that was a little short on the arms and almost showed her belly button, dark blue jeans, and sneakers.

"You have nothing worth watching," Sophie said back to the girls.

"Oh, no you didn't!" said the girl Sophie had spilled on. "I am Gwen, and you shall regret the day you ever messed with me! Liza! Akiza!" she motioned to the girls she was sitting with. "Let's teach these pixies a lesson!"

The girl with a black and red hair, Liza, made sign-language motions to the girl with black hair, Akiza. Instantly, the three girls transformed into witch-form.

Liza's witch-form consisted of a one-sleeved midnight-blue shirt, black jeans, and high heels.

Akiza'a witch-form consisted of a purple spaghetti-strap halter top exposing some cleavage, black shorts, and black mid-thigh length boots.

Gwen's witch-form consisted of a form-fitting black dress with slits up the outer sides of the legs.

"Bring it on!" Sophie transformed into her winx. Her winx had a sparkly light purple tank top, a sparkly light purple mini skirt, light purple wristbands, and light purple knee-high boots. Her wings were a translucent, light purple-ish/pink-ish.

The other fairies, knowing that Sophie could not take on three witches by herself, also transformed.

Spirit's winx had a sparkly black top with a gold jewel at the center of her chest, a sparkly black mini skirt, black ankle boots, separate black sleeves that went from her elbow to her wrist, and a silver tiara with rounded points at the top of her head. Her wings were black with grey tips.

Laikia's winx had a sparkly yellow halter-top, a sparkly yellow mini skirt, and yellow ankle boots.

Nythersa's winx had a sparkly dark green tank-top, a sparkly dark green school-girl-like skirt, knee-high dark green boots, dark green fingerless gloves that reached her elbow, and transparent leaf-shaped wings. Her hair was down.

Mida's winx had a sparkly neon-green corset top, a sparkly neon-green skirt that went down to mid-thigh, neon-green boots that came up to mid-calf, and neon-green separate sleeves that reached from about the middle of her upper arm down to her wrist. Her low ponytail had become a side ponytail under her right ear, and her hair had a slight curl to it now. She also had a neon-green headband. She had clear, crystal-shaped wings.

Gwen took the the shot. She thrust a thunder cloud toward Sophie, who dodged. Then, Akiza proceeded to shoot a silence blast at Sophie, but Mida caught it.

Mida and Akiza kinda got into their own little silent battle. Neither of them said anything the entire time.

Laikia and Nythersa took on Liza. Spirit hung more in the background. This fight was making her nervous, but she was still ready to jump in and help out if she absolutely needed to. Spirit did end up needing to help Sophie, because Sophie was wasn't doing very well against the powerful witch.

The faint sound of sirens was heard in the distance. "Let's beat it!" Gwen commanded. The witches transported away.

A police car pulled up a few seconds later. "I'm going to have to arrest you for street brawling," said the officer. "You have the right to remain silent."

-End of Chapter 2-

This chapter thought up by Helia18.

This chapter typed up by spkdog.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

"Hey, mom!" a girl witch short red hair down to just under her ears and blue eyes called down the hallway.

"Yes, Tia?" Bloom answered. Yes, Bloom had three freshman daughters. They weren't Sky's daughters, though, just Bloom's. Reproduction from a single parent. Bloom remembered when she had got them.

-_flashback_-

Bloom was having a fitful night's sleep. Something was happening, but she did not know what it was because she was asleep. She woke up to a shock. The were three identical girls with short red hair down to just under her ears and blue eyes.

"We're oracle triplets," they said in unison. One was a fairy, one a human, and the other a witch.

"Where did you come from?" Bloom asked.

"From you," the witch said plainly.

"You are our mother," said the human.

"What are your names?" Bloom asked.

"We don't have names yet!" said the perky fairy. "You're our mother, you get to name us!"

"Do you know why you're here?" Bloom asked.

"We are oracle triplets," they said in unison. "One of us is to be placed into each school."

"Me to Cloud Tower," said the witch.

"Me to Red Fountain," said the human.

"And me here," said the fairy. "Can we have names, now?"

Bloom named the witch Alaina, the human Mckenna, and the fairy Adamantia, Tia for short.

_-end of flashback-_

Bloom was never going to forget that. Mckenna was the reason girls got let into Red Fountain. Tia caught up to Bloom in the hallway. Tia wore a light pink T-shirt under a dark pink corduroy jumper, dark pink boots, and dark pink fingerless gloves.

"Spirit and her dorm mates are in jail," Tia told Bloom.

"Are you serious?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah, I sensed it myself," said Tia. "They were arrested for street brawling."

Tia and her sisters were supposed to be oracles, but right now they were more like mere psychics.

Bloom and Tia went down to the police station. "I would like to bail my cousin and her friends out of jail."

"I.D. Please," said the cop. Bloom handed over some identification. "Perfect, and who is your cousin?"

"Spirit," Bloom replied.

"Yes, Spirit and her dorm mates, sign here and I'll bring them right out."

After a short wait, Sophie, Mida, Spirit, Nythersa, and Laikia were brought out.

"I am disappointed with you girls," Bloom said. "Arrested? Really?"

"Oh come on! It wasn't our fault!" Spirit defended. "You of all people should understand having you and your friends challenged by three witches!"

The ride back to Alfea was silent.

-End Chapter 3-

This chapter thought up by spkdog.

This chapter typed up by spkdog.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

After the ride back to Alfea, Ms. Faragonda called them into her office after hearing what had happened. She was filling out some paper work when sudden there was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" she asked looking up from her paper work.

"It's us Spirit, Nythersa, Laikia, Sophie, and Mida," a voice said from the other side of the door.

"Girls, please come in" the headmistress replied. Then the door opened and the girls entered.

"Please take a seat" Ms. Faragonda instructed. "What is this that I hear that you all got arrested for street brawling?"

"It wasn't our fault Ms. F," Laikia said," it was those pesky witches they started to attack us."

"I accidentally spilled my drink on another person," Sophie said," then they changed into their witch forms and then we transformed. While we were fighting someone called the police and they took off before they got there."

"Enough with the excuses," Ms. Faragonda said. "You girls know better than to fight in a public area unless there is danger around. This weekend you all must organize and clean the school library, while the other students have a picnic with the Red Fountain boys."

"That's not fair," Spirit whined.

"Next time you learn your lesson," Ms. Faragonda said. "Now, get to class before you all are late."

The girls then left the office in this order: Sophie, Mida, Laikia, Spirit, and then Nythersa.

"I really wanted to meet some hotties from Red Fountain," Nythersa said as they headed to class.

"Well, at least we don't have to organize and clean the whole school," Mida said.

When they got to class Flora was passing out the students their class work.

"Sorry Mrs. Flora," Nythersa said as they walked into the classroom.

"Please be seated and get ready to work," Flora said.

The girls then took their seats as started to explain their work for the day.

There was a young girl with long black hair that sat behind Spirit who highly disliked her. She formed a small ball of light and prepared to shoot it at Spirit.

Luckily Nythersa noticed what the girl known as Lauren was doing," Spirit!" she whispered, trying to get the black haired girls attention. "Spirit!"

Spirit, busy playing with her ring, didn't notice. But a moment later, the ring slipped out of her hand and fell to the floor. "Crap," She said quietly, then bent over to retreat it. As she did, the ball of energy went right over her head.

Sitting at the desk next to Spirit was none other than Alice. Spirit avoided the attack, but Alice was not as lucky. The blast hit her and knocked her out of her chair.

The rest of the class started laughing as Flora turned away from the blackboard to face Alice. "Is something wrong?" Flora asked her.

"No, nothing's wrong, Professor." Alice said. She then picked herself up of the floor and stormed over to Lauren's desk.

Lauren seemed almost cowed as Alice stood in front of her desk. Slamming her hands down on the desk, the wind fairy glared at Lauren. "This afternoon, after class, I will be waiting for you in the courtyard." Alice informed the other girl. "You'd better be there, or I will come hunt you down. If you want a fight, you're gonna get a fight."

Lauren watched as Alice headed back to her desk, then sent an evil glare at the back of Spirit's head.

Manners class with Layla was the next class. In this class, Spirit was sitting near the door of the classroom, while Lauren was sitting one row back and one desk away.

Spelling her will be easier than before! Lauren grinned and formed the ball of energy in her hand.

"Alright class," Layla began. "Please open your books and turn to page 184."

Book? Where did I put my book? That was Spirit's first thought. Then she realized something. Oh yeah, I set it down by my desk so I could put my new dress design on the desk and keep sketching it. The black haired girl bent over to retrieve her book, allowing Lauren's next attack to once again go sailing harmlessly over her head.

At that moment, the door opened and Alice came in. "Sorry I'm late." She told Layla. "I had to go see Ms. Faragonda, and she gave me this note…"

That was all Alice got to say, for at that moment she was once again hit with a blast of energy, which knocked her flat on her back.

The entire class burst into laughter. Layla looked at the class, then at Alice, then back at the class.

Alice pulled herself back to her feet, handed the note to Layla, then stormed over Lauren's desk again, "You are seriously going to get it if you keep it up."

As Alice walked off, Lauren watched her walk off looking at her as if she had daggers coming from eyes.

-End Chapter 4-

This chapter thought up by Helia18.

This chapter typed up by Helia18.


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

Alice stormed down the hallway. She was peeved. _The nerve of that Lauren_, she thought, _she thinks she can humiliate me twice in the same day! I'll show her!_

Tia hurried as fast as she could, but catching up with Alice was quite a task. She finally accomplished it, though. "Alice!" she gasped.

"What?" Alice asked.

"I heard what was going on!" Tia said. "I think you're making a big fuss over nothing."

"What makes you say that?" Alice asked.

"I can sense that Lauren wasn't aiming at you," Tia replied.

"Tia, you're new at this psychic-stuff," said Alice, "how should I trust the sensing of an amateur?"

"I can sense that Lauren was aiming at the same girl both times." Tia said. "I can't make out who she is, but I can tell that it's not you."

"See, you don't even have a clear vision!" said Alice. "I'm doing the fight." She started to walk off, but then stopped and turned back toward Tia. "Tia, I know that it's your job to report things like this to Ms. Bloom, but do you think you could keep this one quiet? Just this one? Please?"

After pondering it, Tia agreed, although it made her feel very uncomfortable and guilty not to do as she was supposed to.

…...

Lauren walked down a different hallway. She was very upset and angry. Tia hurried to catch up, yet again. "Lauren!" Tia said, exasperated.

"Yeah?" Lauren asked.

"Why don't you tell Alice that you weren't aiming for her?" Tia asked.

"None of your business," Lauren replied coldly.

"But, I can sense that hitting her was an accident, and that you weren't even aiming her either time," Tia explained.

"I said that this is none of your business!" Lauren replied more sternly this time.

"Who is it that you were aiming at?" Tia inquired.

"What part of 'none of you business' do you not get?" Lauren stormed off.

…...

"I can't believe that they're going through with this fight!" Nythersa said.

"Do you think we should do something?" Laikia asked.

"I think we should let them settle this themselves," said Sophie. "Don't you agree, Mida?"

Mida's opinion was quite contrary. She wanted to talk some sense into Alice and Lauren, even though word had spread that Tia had already tried that and failed. But, Mida knew that Sophie would not like her to speak her own opinion. Earlier, when Mida spoke of not cleaning the entire school, Sophie had glared at her. Even though it was a short little sentence, Sophie still glared, though the others didn't notice.

Mida simply nodded to Sophie's statement.

"Maybe that's the best thing to do," suggested Spirit.

…...

The classes were over for the day. Alice and Lauren were in the courtyard, along with Spirit, Mida, Laikia, Nythersa, Sophie, Tia, and many other spectators. Sophie hung back behind the other spectators, because she really didn't care. Tia was also more to the back, because she still felt really guilty about not telling Bloom.

Alice and Lauren were about to start, when Tia sensed something bad was about to happen. "Sophie!" she warned, but it was too late.

A huge, pitch-black, monstrous, demon-like thing appeared behind Sophie. It was tall, more on the skinny side yet still buff, and had sharp razor-like pincers for hands. It also had large, black wings and two, wide, glowing red eyes.

It placed it's left "hand" in front of Sophie, pressing her to the monster's chest. It placed it's right hand around Sophie's neck. One wrong move, and Sophie would headless.

-End Chapter 5-

This chapter thought up by spkdog.

This chapter typed up by spkdog.


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

"Help," Sophie tried to scream, trying to get someone's attention.

Suddenly Laikia turned around to see a huge, pitch-black, monstrous, demon-like thing holding Sophie by her neck.

"Nythersa, Spirit, Mida, Tia, Sophie's in trouble," Laikia yelled.

"Let's save her from that ugly thing," Nythersa said as she began to transform into her fairy form.

Soon the others were in their fairy forms and ready to kick the monsters butt. As they were fighting they were trying not to hurt Sophie in the process of saving her.

"Are attacks aren't affecting it Nythersa," Spirit said.

"We have to try something," Nythersa said, "there's no way I'm letting that thing hurt our friend.

Just then Alice appeared beside Mida, "Maybe I could be of assist you," she said.

She then created an arrow out of light and shot it at the monster, destroying it only leaving a pile of ashes behind.

"Thanks Alice," Mida said.

"No problem, glad I could help," Alice said.

Laikia, Nythersa, Spirit, Tia, and Mida hurried over to Sophie's side to see if she was alright. She told that she was fine and that she just go and get some rest.

"I think we should get to the nurses office to make sure that you are alright," Nythersa said as she and the girls walked her to the nurse's office.

Lauren walked up to Alice who was walking with the girls and told her that it wasn't over and far from it.

Once in the nurse's office there was someone else in there with her so the girls had to wait for the nurse to get done.

When the nurse was done with other girl the nurse walked over to them and smiled.

"What seems to be the trouble?" she asked.

"Our friend was attacked by a creature in the courtyard and we wanted to get her checked out," Tia said.

"Please come with me young lady," the nurse said.

Sophie went with the nurse into the back part of her office so that she could exam her. After a few minutes they returned back and the nurse told that she checked out okay.

"Thank goodness," Nythersa exclaimed.

"Let's go to the dorm so you can get some rest," Mida said as they walked to their room.

Once they got to the dorm they opened the door and all the sudden they all screamed in horror.

-End of Chapter 6-

A/N: To find out what happens next continue reading. What will happen to the girls? Will they have to fight another ugly creature or even worse?

This chapter thought up by Helia18.

This chapter typed up by Helia18.


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7-

The room was trashed. Nearly all of the furniture was destroyed. And, standing in the center of everything, were five witches: Gwen, Liza, Akiza, and two other girls.

One of the other girls had short red hair down to just under her ears and blue eyes, just like Tia. Her witch form consisted of a short maroon tube-top dress with frayed edges along the bottom, fishnet tights, knee-high maroon boots, and fishnet fingerless gloves that reached her elbows.

The other girl had curly yellow-blond hair that went just under her shoulders and bright green eyes. Her witch form consisted of a short forest green tube-top dress, lime green tights, forest green ankle boots, and short lime green gloves. In her witch form, her hair was down.

"You're the witches that attacked us!" said Nythersa to Gwen, Liza, and Akiza.

"And got us arrested!" Laikia added.

"And got us stuck cleaning the library this weekend instead of picnicking with the Red Fountain students," said Sophie.

"What are you doing here?" Spirit asked angrily.

"Causing mischief and mayhem, just as any proper witch should," Gwen replied. "We have to cause trouble for an assignment, and I suggested that you losers be the victims."

"That's not nice!" Tia exclaimed, coming out from behind the other fairies. She was in her fairy form, consisting of a pink long sleeved shirt with a solid sparkly torso and lacy sleeves, a sparkly pink mini skirt with a lacy fringe, and pink ankle boots. Her level 1 wings looked exactly like Bloom's level 1 wings, as they were mother and daughter.

"We're witches," said the blond witch. "We're not supposed to be nice."

"I'm gonna tell Mom!" said Tia.

"Snitch," said Liza.

"You know Mom isn't gonna care," the witch who looked like Tia said gloomily. "I'm getting graded on this, and Mom wouldn't want her daughter failing school."

"Let's bail," said Gwen. The witches prepared to teleport away.

"No!" yelled Tia. She used her magic to create a barrier that would prevent the witches from teleporting away.

"You forget, sister," the witch who looked like Tia began, "My powers are equal to yours. I can perfectly counteract anything you do." The witch used her own magic to bring down Tia's barrier, and the witches teleported away.

The girls looked at Tia expectantly, waiting for Tia to explain why there was a witch that looked exactly like her.

"The witch who looked like me is Alaina, one of my sisters. Her powers are like mine," said Tia. "The blond witch is her roommate, Velocity, the witch of physics. Evidently, you've met the other three witches."

Mida nodded.

"I can't stand witches," said Nythersa.

"I guess we should try to fix our room now," said Laikia.

Tia turned to leave.

"Well, aren't you going to help?" Nythersa asked.

"I have to tell Mom what happened," said Tia.

"I'll come with," said Spirit. "After all, Bloom is my cousin."

"I should go, too," said Sophie.

"You don't need to go," said Mida. "Tia and Spirit are going because they have family relations to Ms. Bloom. You only want to go so you can get out of helping."

The others were shocked. At the few occasions when Mida talked, she would never utter more than a sentence at a time.

"You should talk less," Sophie said. She turned and walked into the room she and Mida shared. Mida followed quietly, holding back the tears that had come to her eyes.

Spirit and Tia found Bloom in the Winxology classroom doing teacher stuff. "Yes, girls?" she asked.

"Our dorm was totally destroyed!" Spirit exclaimed.

"By Alaina and Velocity," Tia added.

"And those three witches who got us arrested in Magix," said Spirit.

"I'll take care of it," Bloom said.

"Also," Tia began slowly, "earlier today, Alice and Lauren were going to have a magic battle, before they were interrupted by the monster attack. I would've told you sooner, but I kinda promised Alice that I wouldn't tell."

"I'll take care of it," Bloom said. "And next time, tell me right away about things like this, whether you promise not to not."

"Yes, Mother," said Tia.

-End of Chapter 7-

This chapter thought up by spkdog.

This chapter typed up by spkdog.


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8-

After the witches returned to Cloud Tower, they reported their assignment to Ms. Griffon in her office. Liza knocked on knocked on her office as they waited for a reply from the other side.

"Come in," Ms. Griffon said.

As the witches walked in, Ms. Griffon put the paper work she was filling out away in her drawer. Before she said," Please have a seat girls. How did your assignments going?"

"Great," Gwen said. "We caused havoc on those pathetic fairies at Alfea."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Ms. Griffon asked. "There is no conflict to be held with the Alfea students! Do you understand me? There has been peace between our schools for three years now; there is no reason to break the peace now."

"We did as our teacher had assigned us to do," Liza said. "There's no need to get mad at us, besides those fairies had it coming to them, anyways."

Just then a hologram appeared before them. It was Ms. Faragonda.

"Griffon, how dare you send your girls over here to cause havoc on my girls," Faragonda said angrily.

"Faragonda, I did not know of this until just now," Griffon said in her defense. " I will deal with these girls with the correct punish they deserve."

"I hope you do," Faragonda said. "Next time I will call the police on them for havoc at my school."  
Then Faragonda disappeared as Griffon just looked at her students in anger.

"You all shall have detention for two weeks," Griffon said. "Now go so I can finish my paper work."  
The girls then got up and walked out the door in disguised.

Once out the door Liza turned towards the others, " Who does she think she's talking to we are the strongest witches here since the Trix sister graduated."

"We should find a way to destroy those pathetic fairies once and for all," Velocity said.

The witches then went to the library to look up ways that they could use to destroy the fairies.

"Ah ha," Alaina said once she found something in one of the old books. "There's a guy named Akiri that lives on the cliffs just outside Magix. He's an evil wizard that tried to take over the universe."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Gwen asked. "Let's go see him."

-End of Chapter 8-

This chapter thought up by Helia18.

This chapter typed up by Helia18.


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter 9-

"This is so much work!" Stella complained.

"Stell, you had to know being a teacher meant doing work," said Musa.

"Well, yeah, but not this kinda work!" Stella exclaimed.

"I know how you feel," said Bloom. "I never thought teaching at Alfea would involve settling disputes between my teenage daughters that have just shown up out of no where. Tia and Alaina are polar opposites, and Mckenna is in the middle of everything."

"And that whole Alice and Lauren thing," said Flora. "Can't students just be nice to each other and _not_ start a fight in the courtyard?"

"Speaking of which, Sophie is still as snobby as ever," said Tecna. "You'd think rooming with such good influences would change that. I mean seriously, she rooms with your cousin, Bloom!"

"Spirit is not a good influence," said Bloom. "She is such a trouble maker! She got her and her roommates arrested!"

"That was Sophie's fault," said Layla.

"And don't get me started on the monster attacks," said Stella. "Two monster attacks in one week! Who do these girls think they are, us?"

"Think about it," said Tecna. "There has to be at least one group like us in every generation."

"Same goes for the witches," agreed Musa. "Those girls who broke into the school and trashed the dorm sorta resemble the Trix, don't they?"

"Don't you go comparing my daughter to the Trix!" Bloom commanded. "Alaina is just going through a rebellious phase."

"Girl, she was born that way," said Layla. "Can't be changed."

"Layla!" Flora exclaimed. "Don't talk that way! Alaina can be reached. It's just difficult for her. She has to be in league with Liza, Akiza, and Gwen just to fit in. Actually, I'd blame it all on Gwen; Liza and Akiza are quite nice when Gwen's not around. And Velocity's just on for the ride."

"Man, life is complicated," Stella sighed.

"Makes you wonder what life was like for Griselda and the other teachers while we were students," said Musa. "I'll betcha we were big pains in the butt too."

"Oh, of course you were," said Miss Farogonda as she entered the room. "But you were wonderful students none the less."

"Thanks, Miss F," said Bloom.

"I couldn't help but here your conversation," said Miss Farogonda. "Remind me what these monsters looked like."

Tecna showed a holographic image of each of the monsters who attacked Sophie, the black demonic ones. Miss Farogonda gasped and took a step back.

"But... He's been so peaceful... And... What does he want with Sophie?" Miss Farogonda stuttered nervously.

The Winx were concerned. "Miss F, take a deep breath and tell us what your talking about," said Musa.

_...Meanwhile..._

"So, you really got us a ride?" Gwen asked Alaina.

"Yes," Alaina replied gloomily. "She'll be here any minute."

"Who?" Liza asked.

Suddenly, a Red Fountain ship landed. The door opened and a girl with short red hair down to just under her ears and blue eyes wearing basic blue jeans, athletic shoes, and a red and white striped T-shirt stepped out.

"Girls, this is my other sister, Mckenna," Alaina introduced dully. "She's a Red Fountain student."

"Aw, Alaina, you could've given Mckenna a more energetic introduction!" said Velocity.

"It'd good to see you again, Velocity!" Mckenna said cheerfully.

"You too, Mckenna!" Velocity replied.

"Let's get moving!" Gwen interjected impatiently.

"Alright," said Mckenna. The girls filed into the ship. "Where to?"

"We're meeting someone on the cliffs at the edge of Magix," said Liza. "Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about," said Mckenna. "Those cliffs are off-limits."

"For you Red Fountain kids, maybe, but for us, it's perfectly ok," said Gwen.

"Really?" Mckenna asked suspiciously.

"Oh, for sure!" replied Velocity.

"Ok," Mckenna said uneasily as she started up the ship and flew toward the direction of the cliffs. They soon arrived at the cliffs and Mckenna landed the ship.

"Stay here," Alaina told her sister as the other witches exited the ship.

"Whatever," Mckenna shrugged.

The witches walked for a while, searching for this Akiri fellow that they read about. After not finding anything, Gwen declared, "This is a big waste of time!"

Suddenly, large, pitch-black, muscular, demomic creatures with glowing read eyes surrounded the witches at every angle. There was no way to escape except for destroying all the monsters, and that would be very difficult. Then, a male voice boomed out, "Who dares to enter my cliffs?"

-End of Chapter 9-

This chapter thought up by spkdog.

This chapter typed up by spkdog.


	10. Chapter 10

-Chapter 10-

"We do," Liza yelled so that the man could hear her. "We are here to seek your guidance."

"What makes you think you all are worthy of my teachings?" the man asked.

"We'll do anything you want," Gwen said. "We only want to rule this pathetic magical world like our great-great grandmothers once did."

The man started to think about working with the witches and after about 2 minutes of thinking he smiled evilly and said, "I will teach you what I know but first, you must swear your internal allegiance to me and no one else."

Meanwhile at Alfea…

Ms. Faragonda was sitting at her desk when all the sudden a hologram of Professor Saladin appeared in front of her.

"Well, hello Saladin," Ms. Faragonda said.

"Hello Faragonda," Saladin said. "Sorry for the unannounced but something has come up."

"What is it Saladin?" Faragonda asked.

"We have a ship missing and we found it located outside of a cave were a man named Akiri."

"Are you sure" Faragonda asked worried.

"Yes. I wish it was not true but it is and at this moment there is only one thing we can do." Saladin said.

"This is not good, Saladin. And with the high levels of powerful magic. It will be hard for the girls to stop him," Faragonda said.

"You must send some girls to find them and bring them back to Magix, it's the only way that they will to stop whoever stole one of our ships from finding Akiri."

With that they end their conversation and Faragonda called the girls into her office.

What they didn't know was that the witches had already found Akiri and were going over ways to take over the magical worlds.

Once the girls arrived in Ms. Faragonda's office she asked them to have a seat.

"What's going on?" Spirit asked as she took a seat.

"Yeah is everything okay? When we were told that you need to see us as soon as possible, we started to worry" Laikia asked.

"Yes there is something to be worried about. There's a powerful wizard named Akiri. He's back. We're afraid that some witches might have teamed up with him," Ms. Faragonda said. "We need you girls to go after them before they find him."

"So you want us to find and stop them?" Mida asked.

"Yes the witches, not Akiri he is far too power for y'all to stop," Ms. Faragonda said.

"How are we going to get there?" Nythersa asked.

"We have already set that up for y'all, some of the Red Fountain boys are going to bring you there," Ms. Faragonda said.

Just as she finished her sentence there was a strong gust of wind blew threw the open window.

"Well, looks like they have arrived early to take y'all to the location where whoever is at Akiri's cave. More than likely it's those witches who keep giving you all trouble."

They all then went outside to meet the boys from Red Fountain. When they all got outside the Sophie was drooling all over the Red Fountain boys.

"Welcome to Alfea boys and girls," Ms. Faragonda said smiling.

"Thank you Ms. Faragonda," a boy with wild long black and red hair mid-shoulder length hair and ice blue eyes said. He wore a black and red Red Fountain uniform and a necklace with pair dragon fangs." My name is Loric."

"I'm Artemis," a boy with fiery red shoulder-length hair and green eyes said. He wore a black Red Fountain uniform.

"I'm Leona," a girl with shoulder length aqua blue hair and golden yellow eyes said. She wore a Red Fountain uniform basically the same as for the boys, but fitted more for a female body type.

"And I'm Alexandria," a girl with super long creamy-blond hair in a high pony tail and brown eyes said. She wore a Red Fountain uniform basically the same as for the boys, but fitted more for a female body type.

"It's nice to meet you all," the girls and Ms. Faragonda said.

"I'm Spirit, fairy of the Shadow Dragon Fire," Spirit said smiling.

"I'm Princess Nythersa, fairy of Nature," Nythersa said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm Laikia, fairy of Lightning," Laikia said as she waved.

"I'm Mida, fairy of Integrity," Mida said smiling.

"I'm Sophie, fairy of water manipulation," Sophie said still drooling.

"Tia, fairy of foresight," Tia said waving.

"Well, y'all should be going now before it's too late," Ms. Faragonda said.  
They all then got into the ship and Loric started up the ship, "So where are we going again?"

"We're going to the cliffs at the edge of Magix, to stop those evil witches," said Tia. "Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about," said Loric. "Well, let's get go stop those witches and whoever stole one of our ships."

With that they were on their way to Akiri's cave to stop the witches from teaming up with him.

-End of Chapter 10-

This chapter thought up by Helia18.

This chapter typed up by Helia18.


	11. Chapter 11

-Chapter 11-

When the ship neared the cliffs, Sophie started to feel weak. As they got closer, it got worse. When the ship touched down, Laikia said "You had better wait here, Sophie."

"She shouldn't stay alone," said Spirit.

"I will stay with her," Mida proclaimed.

"I'll stay, too," offered Leona.

Loric, Artemis, Alexandria, Spirit, Laikia, Tia, and Nythersa stepped off the ship and walked off to the other Red Fountain ship in the distance. When they arrived, the door opened for them, and they stepped inside. Mckenna was sitting in the driver's seat, fiddling around with buttons that didn't do anything.

"Sister?" Tia asked in shock. "You're the Red Fountain accomplice to the witches?"

"Yeah, Alaina asked for help, so I complied to her request," Mckenna explained.

"Well, Alaina and her friends are about to team up with an evil wizard!" Nythersa said to Mckenna.

"Seriously?" Mckenna asked in disbelief.

"Seriously," Loric affirmed.

"Quick, Tia, let's try and reach her," Mckenna suggested.

Tia and Mckenna held each other's hands and closed their eyes. Suddenly, Tia gasped and almost fainted. Mckenna had a distressed look on her face. "We're too late! We're too late!" Tia shrieked.

"Cool your jets, and tell us what just happened," Alexandria commanded.

"It's a power we have," Mckenna began. "Two of us together can reach the third mentally."

"And what we saw in Alaina's head-" Tia almost passed out again. She was ghostly white.

"Alaina and the witches are already planning with Akiri," Mckenna said in a panic-y tone.

"And … and ..." Tia started crying.

"When Alaina saw us in her head, she alerted Akiri, and now monsters are being sent after us," Mckenna said with wide, shocked eyes.

"We have to get out of here," said Spirit.

"But we have to get Alaina!" whined Tia.

"There's no time for that," said Artemis.

Suddenly, a fleet of the huge, pitch-black, muscular, demonic monsters appeared on the horizon.

Immense rage came over Alexandria, and she dashed out of the ship toward the monsters, gold-colored retractable whip out and ready for battle.

"Alexandria! Come back!" called Nythersa.

"I have to do this!" Alexandria yelled with determination.

Spirit used her power to create a shadow dragon essence that grabbed Alexandria and dragged her back to the ship. Once she was safely inside, the ship took off.

"What were you thinking?" Loric asked Alexandria.

"I know those monsters," Alexandria said slowly, looking at the floor. "I've seen them once before."

"When?" Laikia asked.

Alexandria took a shaky breath. "When they killed my mom."

Everyone went silent.

Alexandria continued, "When Red Fountain began accepting girls, I signed up right away. I had to learn to fight, so that I could one day destroy those monsters. And, you stole my chance." Alexandria shot a cold look at Spirit, who shifted uncomfortably.

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing them again," Mckenna said solemnly.

"Well, our team just keeps taking risky moves today," said Loric.

"Oh my gosh, our team!" Artemis exclaimed. "Leona, Sophie, and Mida are still in the other ship!"

They gathered around the window and watched the ground below as the monsters overtook the other ship. Suddenly, Mida burst through the ceiling of that ship in her winx form with an unconscious Sophie in her arms. She had cast a spell on Leona that temporarily aloud her flight power as long as she stayed close to Mida. Mida and Leona flew up along side the ship.

"She really is a powerful fairy," Laikia commented.

Spirit was sending a message to the base team (Alice and Lauren) at Alfea. "Alice, we need you to alert Farogonda that we were too late, and are coming back empty handed."

"I'm on it," Lauren's voice came from the background.

"I'm so glad that you two worked out your differences," said Tia as she tried to gain control of her sobs.

"So are we," said Alice.

The Red Fountain ship flew back to Alfea in an uncomfortable silence.

-End of Chapter 11-

This chapter thought up by spkdog.

This chapter typed up by spkdog.


	12. Chapter 12

-Chapter 12-

Once they were back at Alfea Alice, Lauren and Ms. Faragonda was standing outside waiting for them to return.

"Sorry Ms. Faragonda ," Sophie said sadly.

"It's alright girls you tried your best," Ms. Faragonda said. "Now all we can do is wait and see what they might try next."

"So, what do we do now?" Spirit asked. "We can't just wait for them to attack us."

"Yes you can and you will," Faragonda said. "You all will go back to your regular class and be patient until they attack us."

With they that said the girls they went back to their dorms where some how a black cat had got into their room.

"How did this cat get in here," Nythersa said. "The windows are closed and the door was locked."

"Um, Nythersa the window wasn't closed," Mida said pointing to the open window. "I opened it earlier and forgot to close it when we left."

"Well, whose cat is it?" Laikia said as she started to sneeze.

Just then there was a bright flashing light, where the cat was now stood a man in a black cloak with a hood over his face.

"Um, who are you?" Spirit asked getting ready to transform.

"My name is Blake," the man answered. "I'm here because someone has awakened Akiri. And I thought that you might be able to help me defeat him."

"We should tell Ms. Faragonda about this," Sophie said.

"Who is that?" Blake asked.

"She's our headmistress, she runs the school," Mida said.

"Okay let's go before someone sees you in our room," Nythersa said.

Just before Nythersa finished her sentence Blake had turned back into the black cat. He then jumped into Nythersa's arm and then they were on their way to Ms. Faragonda's office.

"Come in," they heard her say through the door.

As they opened the door they walked and Blake changed back into his human form.

"BLAKE!" Ms. Faragonda said as she stood up and gave him a hug. "It's been such a along time since the last time we seen each other."

"I know, I know but that's not why I'm here," Blake said. "I'm here because someone has awakened Akiri from his cave."

"We already know," Ms. Faragonda said. "Some Cloud Tower students awakened him."

"We need to find him before he attacks somewhere," Blake said.

"Where would we find him though?" Spirit asked.

"He's more than likely he's still at the cave transferring some of his powers in the witches like he did the last time he was awakened," Blake said.

Meanwhile in Akiri's cave…

"Do you swear to your loyalty to me no matter what?" Akiri asked.

"Yes swear our loyalty to you Akiri," the witches said

"Excellent."Akiri grinned. "Brace yourself." He said, then recited a short spell. There was a flash of light, and then a moment later the five witches were standing there, dressed in their new outfits.

-End of Chapter 12-

This chapter thought up by Helia18.

This chapter typed up by Helia18.


	13. Chapter 13

-Chapter 13-

Each witch wore a long black cloak and strappy black sandals. The color of their eyes had changed from their original color to red, and they had many black streaks in their hair.

"Why the cloaks?" Velocity asked.

"They are removable, but you must never take them off outside of this cave," Akiri commanded.

"Why not?" Liza inquired. The witches pushed back their cloaks to reveal a strapless black bikini top and black booty shorts.

"Because you're bodies belong to me now," Akiri replied. "Every time you leave this cave, you will wear the cloaks, so that unworthy eyes do not dare gaze upon the beauties belonging to me."

A twinge of fear appeared on the faces of all the witches except for Gwen. "Come on, guys," she said to the other witches. "You had to know that this was part of the deal when swearing loyalty to Akiri. It is but a small price to pay for the power."

"I have one more servant to bless," said Akiri. "Then we may attack."

…_Later that night..._

Sophie got up. She had no idea where she was. Wherever she was, it was black shadowy.

"Sophie!" called a voice.

Sophie looked up to see Akiri standing over her. She started to feel faint, as she had at the cave, but she stood her ground.

"What do you want?" Sophie called back.

"You," Akiri replied.

Sophie froze. "Me?"

"Yes, you," said Akiri. "I created you."

"That's not possible," Sophie said in disbelief.

"Oh, but it is," Akiri said. "I am the creator of the fairy of darkness."

"Well, then, you've got the wrong girl," said Sophie. I am not the fairy of darkness. I have water manipulation powers."

"Have you ever wondered why your powers are so weak?" Akiri asked. "Maybe its because those aren't your real powers. Water manipulation is just a cover-up for your real power: darkness."

Sophie didn't want to believe it. She let Akiri keep talking.

"I sent my monsters to get you to test you and bring you back to me," Akiri explained. "But you were not strong enough. Others had to fight your battles for you. When you and your friends came to my cave, you were overwhelmed at being home before you were ready, so you passed out. My monsters were about to bring your unconscious body to me so I could grant you your true power, but the fairy of integrity kept you away. Now that we are together, I can awaken your real powers."

Akiri sent a dark beam toward Sophie. The beam enclosed her completely. There was a bright light, and Sophie was standing in her normal winx form with a single black streak in her hair.

"One streak to show that you are mine," said Akiri. "I did not awaken your power to the fullest extent. You will betray your friends, then your powers will become full. If you tell anyone what you saw or heard tonight, I will remove all your life force."

Sophie snapped awake. She looked around her dorm room. Everything seemed normal. _It was just a dream,_ Sophie thought with relief. She got up and went to the bathroom, just to be sure. She turned on the faucet and tried to manipulate the water, but she couldn't. She created an energy ball with her hands. It was dark energy. It was so powerful. Sophie had never held this much power in her hands before.

She looked up into the bathroom mirror. The black hair streak was still there. _It wasn't a dream,_ thought Sophie, _it actually happened._ She had more power now than she ever thought she would have, and there was more coming to her if she betrayed her friends. But could she really betray her friends? After everything they'd done for her? It was a lot to think about.

_...Meanwhile..._

"Mida, it's happening now," Tia said. "You must continue to protect her, now more than ever."

Mida nodded. "I understand my quest."

-End of Chapter 13-

This chapter thought up by spkdog.

This chapter typed up by spkdog.


	14. Chapter 14

-Chapter 14-

The next morning when the girls woke they seen that Sophie had a black streak in her hair.

"Hey Sophie," Spirit said. "What's up with the black streak?"

"Nothing I decided that I want to look different," Sophie said.

Sophie felt bad about lying to her friend, but it was something that she had to do.

"Well it looks good," Spirit said.

"Thanks," Sophie said. "Now, let's get to class before we are late."

As they were walking to class Mida was thinking to herself about Sophie, because as long as she knew her  
Sophie would never put anything in her hair. 'I wonder if Akiri has gotten to her without us knowing.'

"Mida, hello are you in there?" Nythersa asked.

"Huh?" Mida said coming back to the real world. "Did you say something Nythersa?"

"No, but Laikia was talking to you," Nythersa said.

"Mida do you want to be partners for Mrs. Stella's class?" Laikia asked.

"Sure Laikia I would love to," Mida said.

"Nythersa, Sophie, Mida, Laikia, and Spirit will you please report to my office," Ms. Faragonda called over the overcome.

"Well, that's us better go see what's up," Spirit said as they began walking to Ms. Faragonda's office.

Once they arrived at Ms. Faragonda's office, she was waiting on them along with Blade.

"What's wrong Ms. F?" Laikia asked.

"It's Akiri and the witches they are in the city attacking the citizens," Ms. Faragonda said.

"Well girls it time to kick some evil butts," Nythersa said.

"There's a ship waiting to take y'all to the city," Blade said.

They all then headed out to the ship to head towards town to stop the witches and Akiri from destroying the city. After a few minutes they finally arrived in town. From the looks of things there was not very much damage done yet.

"Come out where ever you are witches and Akiri," Spirit yelled.

Just the witches and Akiri stepped out from behind an old building.

"Well, if it isn't the little goodie to shoes," Alaina said.

"Let's just get this over with so we can imprison Akiri," Laikia said.

Just then the girls transformed into their winx forms.  
As they were getting ready to fight, Mida, Laikia, Nythersa, and Spirit were all hit from behind. The witches were shocked at what had just happened. There stood Sophie with a dark aura surrounding her as her outfit started to change into the same type as the witches.

Nythersa looked up to see Sophie looking down at them. "Why Sophie?" she asked.

"I'm sorry but I had no other choice," Sophie said. "Akiri is my father." Just then Sophie blasted Nythersa again.

Everything went black before Nythersa's eyes as seen Sophie walking away joining Akiri's side.

-End of Chapter 14-

This chapter thought up by Helia18.

This chapter typed up by Helia18.


	15. Chapter 15

-Chapter 15-

Nythersa woke up in the Alfea infirmary. She looked around. Spirit, Laikia, and Mida were also in infirmary beds. Spirit and Laikia had not yet regained consciousness, and Mida was talking to Tia.

"Nythersa, your awake," Ms. Farogonda noticed. "How are you feeling?"

In a flash, Nythersa remembered everything that happened before she lost consciousness, about Sophie betraying them. "How could Sophie do that to us?" Nythersa asked angrily.

"She felt like she had to," Tia said sadly. "I'm an oracle, I should've seen this coming!"

"Don't blame yourself, Tia," said Ms. Farogonda. "You're only one-third of an oracle. You know your powers have been off since Alaina changed forces on us."

"You could've at least told me about the fight in the city," Tia said. "I could've helped!"

"We've already lost one oracle triplet, we don't need to lose another," Ms. Farogonda said firmly.

Laikia was the next to wake up, and Ms. Farogonda went to check on her.

"Why would she chose them over us?" Spirit asked from behind, surprising everybody.

"Remember what she said about Akiri being her father?" Laikia asked. "How does that make any sense?"

"It's all my fault!" Mida exclaimed. "I should've watched her more carefully."

Spirit, Laikia, and Nythersa were confused.

"Allow me to explain," said Tia. "Shortly and my sisters and I were created, we had our first great vision. We saw lots of destruction and pain. We also saw Sophie. We knew she was closely tied into this, so we asked her childhood friend, Mida, to watch over her and guard her. When Akiri had communication with Sophie, I felt it like a burning pain in my head and told Mida that her mission was all the more urgent."

"And I failed. I knew something was up with Sophie that morning, but I couldn't prevent this. Sophie would never put a black streak in her hair, especially in the middle of the night," Mida explained.

"Don't worry, Mida, we'll get her back!" Spirit said determinedly. "We'll get Alaina back, too, Tia. It's not going to end like this, without them. We will get them back and stop Akiri!"

The other girls were even more determined than ever. Akiri crossed the line when he took Sophie, and now he was going to have to deal with Spirit, Laikia, Nythersa, Mida, Tia, and the specialists.

_...Meanwhile..._

"Well, well, well," Gwen said to Sophie. "I'm extremely impressed with your little betrayal. Clearly, you're not as good as I thought you were. You're a bad girl." Gwen smiled.

"I did what I had to do," Sophie said. She now had black hair streaks all over her hair, just like the witches, and her eyes were the same shade of red.

"Welcome," said Gwen. "The witches and I accept you. You are one of us, now."

-End of Chapter 15-

This chapter thought up by spkdog.

This chapter typed up by spkdog.


End file.
